


Way Better Than Ore Processing

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Set during "Crossover", Trust me to make the non-sexual prompt sexual, Warning: explicit gratuitous mirrorverse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: When Julian and Kira are transported to the mirror universe, to Julian's delight, this universe's Garak takes an immediate interest in him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Mirror Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Way Better Than Ore Processing

Julian Bashir had never been so confused in his life. Here he was, in this station, Deep Space Nine -or, no, it was Terok Nor- and there was not only a double of Major Kira, but of Garak as well. For a moment, when he saw Garak, he thought this was one of his silly dreams about the Cardassian that had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

But it wasn't. It was very, very real.

"Something is very wrong here," Major Kira said. "I think we took a wrong turn in the wormhole."

"Wormhole?" asked Garak, or the man who looked like Garak. Yes, even his voice was the same! Julian couldn't possibly understand what was going on.

"The wormhole to the Gamma..." Kira stopped. "It's very difficult to explain. I think it would be best if we just got back to our ship and-"

"No, I don't think so," said the woman who looked like Kira.

"Now, wait a minute," protested Julian.

"Don't take that tone with me, Terran," Garak warned him.

"Terran?" Julian exclaimed. He knew he and Garak weren't quite on first-name terms really, but surely he could at least call him 'my dear doctor'!

Garak's lips curled into a smile. It was a frightening thing. Julian thought maybe he shouldn't have protested so much.

"Do with her what you please, Intendant," said Garak, gesturing at Major Kira. "I'll handle this one."

"Be a big boy and clean up after your messes this time, Garak," said the other Kira (the Intendant?).

Julian could tell that Garak didn't like that one bit. But he bowed his head. "I'll be sure to do that." Then, he grabbed Julian. "Are you going to walk, or will I have to drag you?" he asked.

"I-I'll walk, if it's the same to you," stammered Julian.

So he walked beside Garak as the latter led him down somewhere in the station to the living quarters, to the better living quarters, actually.

"Your name is Elim Garak," blurted out Julian.

"Who told you that?" Garak asked, furious at the sound of his first name.

"You swear you're not just messing with me, Garak?" Julian said. "Really?"

"Really," said Garak. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait a minute!" Julian said as they neared their destination. "I know what's going on here! This is what they call the mirror universe! Oh my god! We went into the mirror universe, just like James T. Kirk!"

"Kirk," said Garak with contempt. "The bastard. Yes, that must be it. For a Terran, you're not so stupid."

"So you really don't actually know me," said Julian. "You didn't take me away from the others because you know me."

"No, I've never met you before today," said Garak. They had stopped at a door, which he opened with a code. "Now, stop talking." He shoved Julian inside the room. It was someone's quarters -Julian assumed it was Garak's- which were decorated sparsely, but fashionably. "Mmm," Garak said. It was a low growl. His eyes raked across Julian's face, and then across his body.

"Garak?" Julian said timidly. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Shut up, Terran," said Garak. "Now, start taking off your clothes."

Julian was shocked. "Garak?"

"I didn't ask for you to talk, I asked you to take off your clothes," Garak said. "That's an order. Start with your shirt."

Julian pulled at the hem of his shirt, and began to timidly remove it. He hesitated for a moment. He felt a bit uncomfortable -after all, he was in the goddamn mirror universe- but this wasn't exactly the first time he envisioned himself undressing for Garak. He pulled off his overshirt, revealing a gray undershirt. He pulled that off too, slowly. If he wasn't so scared, he would be enjoying himself.

He was bare-chested before Garak. He wasn't cold; the station was built to accommodate Cardassians, who liked higher temperatures than humans (or, as they were called here apparently, Terrans). But he did feel quite exposed.

Garak appraised him, a smile creeping across his face. "Excellent," he said, his voice a purr. "Now, get on your hands and knees... and crawl toward me."

Julian's eyes were wide. "Yes, sir," he said. He dropped to his hands and knees and began, ever-so-slowly, to crawl toward Garak. Garak looked down at him possessively.

When Julian reached him, Garak's smile grew wider. "Now, I want you to undo the front of my pants," he said.

Julian swallowed. "Y-yes, sir," he said. He reached up, kneeling, and felt the front of Garak's pants. In a few motions, he had undid the front of Garak's pants. Garak was fully everted before him, and dripping wet.

"Now," said Garak, his voice husky, "I want you to open your mouth."

Hesitantly, Julian opened his mouth. Moments later, Garak slid his cock into Julian's mouth. Julian had the vague knowledge that Cardassians called it a prUt in the back of his head from his (many) explorations into Cardassian biology. It tasted differently than a human did.

Julian slid his tongue around Garak's cock, and tentatively began to suck at it. Garak let out a loud, unashamed moan. "Ohhhhh, yes," Garak groaned. "Keep going, Terran."

In Julian's fantasies, Garak called him 'Julian', but he supposed he was going to have to settle for 'Terran'. He kept sucking Garak's cock, his lips around it, his face buried in Garak's thighs. He felt himself getting hard from pleasuring Garak, his own cock struggling against his uniform pants. He reached a hand down to touch himself.

Garak, even engrossed in Julian, realized immediately. "Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?" he asked. He pulled himself out of Julian's mouth. "Answer me."

"No, sir," said Julian, out-of-breath.

"Keep going," Garak instructed. Julian took Garak into his mouth again and sucked at him eagerly for a while before Garak pulled out again.

"That's enough," he said. "Now, I want you to take off the rest of your clothes. Stand up."

Julian slowly rose to his feet. He kicked off his shoes unceremoniously and undid his pants, sliding them to his ankles, then off, leaving him only in his underwear.

"That too," said Garak."

Julian pulled off his underwear. He was hard underneath them, his erection poking upward.

"I've got you very excited," Garak said. "That usually isn't the case with Terrans."

"I'm not your average Terran," said Julian with a smile.

"Now, get on the bed," Garak said.

Julian stepped forward and lay down on the bed on his back.

"I hope you don't expect me to suck you off," said Garak.

Julian whined, actually whined. "Garak, I need you to touch me," he said. "Please, just touch me."

"No," said Garak. "Turn over. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your name."

"You don't even know my name," said Julian, which was a stupid thing to say, but he said it anyway.

"True," said Garak. "I do like to know the names of my slaves. Very well. What is your name?"

"Bashir," said Julian. "Julian Bashir."

"A nice name, for a Terran," said Garak. He was advancing on Julian. As he did so, he pulled of his chest plate and shirt. His scaled chest was extremely attractive to Julian, for some reason he didn't know and was okay with not knowing. Garak pulled his pants down to his knees. "I told you to turn over."

Julian turned over. A moment later, he felt someone caressing his bottom. Garak made that "Mmm" sound again, and then Julian felt Garak's cock slide into his ass. Julian let out a gasp. It was girthier than a human's. It stretched at him pleasantly. He was breathing heavily as Garak began to thrust in and out of him steadily.

"Tell me you want more," said Garak.

"I-I want more," Julian moaned. "Please..."

So Garak began to thrust harder, their skin slapping together, bodies hot and writhing. Julian was moaning in earnest now. There was an enormous pressure in his cock.

"Tell me that I'm your master," said Garak, a bit out-of-breath. "Tell me that you're mine."

"I'm yours," gasped Julian. "Ohhh... I'm yours, Garak. Use me."

Garak groaned when he said that. "Yes, yes, yesss," he hissed as he thrusted frantically. "I think I'm going to-"

"Keep going," Julian said. "Please keep going."

Garak thrusted faster and faster until with a loud moan, he came inside Julian. Garak was breathing heavily, gasping for air. He pulled out of Julian. Julian felt wetness dribble out of him as he did so. "Oh my," said Garak. He let out a long sigh.

Julian turned over. There was a horrible ache in the pit of his stomach. He was still as hard as rock. "Please touch me, Garak," he said. "I'm begging you. You don't have to suck me off, just touch me with your hands, please..."

Garak breathed heavily for a moment. Then he said. "Fine. But first, touch yourself for me."

Finally given permission, Julian's hand flew to his cock, which he began to pump at. As he did so, Garak teased his own opening. Julian imagined Garak touching him. He closed his eyes. Then, suddenly, he felt someone else's hands on his cock. His eyes flew open. Garak was kneeling in front of him, his hands exploring Julian.

"Oh my god, yes," Julian groaned. He had fantasized about this moment for so long. Who cares that he was in the mirror universe, and that this wasn't the real Garak? It felt good enough to be real. Garak's began to jerk him off, his hands surprisingly gentle.

"Ohhh god." This felt amazing. The only thing that would be better was...

"Beg me," Garak said. "Beg me to suck you off."

He had read Julian's mind exactly. "Please suck me off," Julian moaned. "I'm begging you, please, put me in your mouth; I need you so badly, Garak..."

"Well, if you say it so nicely," purred Garak. "But only this one time." And he took Julian in his mouth. Julian nearly came right there and then. He began to thrust into Garak's mouth. Garak choked as Julian fucked his mouth, probably trying to grapple for dominance. Julian kept going and going until he started to climax, and began to thrust harder and faster until he rode out the orgasm.

Garak pulled away. He spat on the floor. "I didn't say you could come in my mouth," he said hotly.

"Sorry, SIR," said Julian.

Garak stood up and slapped him. Julian probably deserved it, but he didn't care. "How dare you?" he exclaimed. "I have never seen a Terran be so- so-"

"Like I told you, I'm not a typical Terran," said Julian.

"No," said Garak. "But I'm what you would call a typical Cardassian. So I'm sending you to ore processing. Put on your clothes." Garak was doing up the front of his pants.

"What?" Julian exclaimed. "Ore processing?" His fantasy had suddenly just taken a wrong turn.

"You disobeyed an order from me, your master," said Garak. "I think ore processing is the kindest option."

"You never gave me an order!" Julian protested.

"That's enough!" said Garak. "Get dressed."

Julian started to get dressed. "I think you're just mad because you were enjoying yourself," said Julian. "And you don't want to admit that a Terran made you feel so good."

"I told you to stop talking," Garak said heatedly. Julian pulled on his undershirt and then his shirt. Garak pressed a button, and the door opened. "Guards, take him to ore processing," Garak said.

"Wait," said Julian.

"What is it, Terran?" Garak asked.

Julian walked slowly over to him. When he got within an arm's length, Garak put up his arms to strike him if he got any closer. "Put down your arms. I have something to tell you," Julian said.

"What could you possibly- ohhhh," Garak moaned as Julian with his kinat'hU.

Julian pulled away. "Sure you want to send me to ore processing?" he asked.

"I admit you make a good point," Garak said.

So later, when Kira rescued him and they were in the runabout back to "their" Deep Space Nine, when she said, "You know, I never asked you. During all that time, what happened with you and Garak?", Julian just grinned and said,

"You don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a mess because I had to edit it quickly but yeah. Here, take this horny piece of garbage.  
> I'd love if you commented though adkmsalkndf


End file.
